Abhirika Os -Date-
by DewDrop29
Summary: This story is for subhashree. Enjoy


Evening 7:30 pm  
Dressed in a black blazer with navy blue shirt. Abhijeet checked himself out in the mirror a few times before heading out on date.

Tarika walked out of the bathroom in a light pink &amp; golden chiffon churidaar suit with elegant earrings and beautiful dupatta lacing her neck. She came infront of mirror &amp; start combing her hair. She applied some blushon on her cheeks &amp; strawberry lip gloss. She heard horn &amp; hurriedly left the house.

Abhijeet couldn't help noticing her simple but elegant look. Tarika had learnt how pretty she looked by his eye expressions.  
She cleared her throat, to land abhi on earth again "shall we leave now?"  
Abhi: yeah

AT THE HOTEL

The valet greeted them as they stepped out of the car."Good Evening sir &amp; mam!"  
"Good Evening! We have a reservation at the Italian restaurant." Abhi replied."  
Yes sir. Please follow me." A staff member from the hotel came forward and guided them.  
A group of few girls passes from there. one of girl " yeh toh cid k Senior insp. Abhijeet ha na. he is really handsome". Hearing girls comments she is frustrated &amp; to his surprise, she slipped her arm around his arm and walked beside him with a smile on face. He raised his eyebrow and smirk. He glanced at her arm curled around his arm, her fingers rested on his biceps over his blazer. There was something very possessive about the way she held onto him they looked like the perfect couple &amp; he enjoyed that.

AT THE RESTAURANT:

Daya booked the best place in the restaurant for Abhi &amp; tarika.

Flashback

Abhi entered in cid cafeteria.  
Daya: kaha tha yar kab se wait kar raha ho tera.  
Abhi: wo ek important kam mai phas gaya tha yar.  
Daya: is ka matlab k tujha yaad nhi ha k aaj kya ha?  
Abhi: kyun aaj koi khass day ha kya?  
Daya: tumha pakka nhi yaad k aaj kya khass din ha?  
Abhi: han pakka nhi yaad.  
Daya: aaj tarika ka b'day ha.  
Abhi: shit mujha bilkul yaad nhi raha. Abhi toh us ka mood bhi bohat kharab ho ga.  
Daya: han bohat zayda subha pouch rahi thi tmhara.  
Abhi: ab kya karo? Mood toh theek karna he ho ga us ka.  
Daya: tension ne le mai kuch sochta tum tarika ko dinner par le Mumbai k bohat he acha Italian restaurant mai tum dono k liya aaj raat k dinner ki booking kara do ga or be tum tarika k liya gift le lena..  
Abhi: oky thanks yar  
Daya: Toh jaldi jao or gift lena k liya &amp; han Have a good time.

Present

Abhi and tarika were treated like royalty. They had a separate place within the restaurant. Place was beautifully decorated with dim lights , rose petals spread on floor with heart shape balloons, candles lit in the center of their table. It was a perfect setting for a romantic dinner. He held her hand &amp; stepped towards table. Like a gentleman abhi pulled tarika's chair Tarika smiled seeing him and got seated. Abhi too sat and looked at I get a drink madam &amp; Sir for you?"Waiter ask.."  
Oh. Orange juice &amp; for u sir Coke with ice please. Thanks  
Waiter served their drinks.  
Abhi: Mujha tum se kuch khena tha Tarika: yeah bola  
Waiter Came &amp; ask for their : we will order in : sure sir  
Abhi: WO mai yeh khe raha tha k I...Another waiter came &amp; ask for their order.  
Abhi gets irked.  
Abhi: we will order in sometime(stressing on each word)  
Tarika: wait abhijeet let's order first i m hungry. (Picked the menu card from table)Mozzarella sticks ,Chef salad &amp; Tiramisu. Tarika order Waiter: for u sir  
Abhi orderd bruschetta , chef salad , Lasagna.  
Waiter: Desert sir  
Abhi: No  
Waiter: OK sir (&amp; he leave)  
Tarika: han toh kya khe raha the tum.  
Abhi: WO actually (pause for min) I m sorry tarika.  
Tarika: for what abhi?  
Abhi: tumhara b'day bhool : it's ok I know k tum kahi busy ho ga is liya tumha yaad nhi raha.  
Abhi feels guilty Tarika saw guilt in his eyes &amp; try to change the topic &amp; asked "abhi tum just mujha sorry bolna k liya dinner par le k aa.  
Abhi: nhi aaj tmhara b'day tha na is liya. Well treat toh tumha deni chaheya thi par mai ne socha k tum meri girlfriend ho toh mai he tumha dinner par le jao.  
Tarika is stund hearing he called her his girlfriend. In this 7 years of relationship abhi never called her his girlfriend. Abhi trying to covering up the situation.  
Abhi: Aisa... toh sab khete ha na k tum meri girl...Fri..end ho.  
Tarika just smiled on his try to covering up the situation.  
Abhi took out a box from his blazer pocket &amp; give it to tarika  
Abhi: your gift i hope k tumha acha laga.  
Tarika took a box &amp; opened it. It was a beautiful gold chain with T first essential of her name.  
Tarika touch chain with a happiness  
Tarika: wow abhijeet it was so beautiful. I loved it thnk u so much for this gift.  
Tarika wear chain but couldn't fix her lock. Abhi stand up from his chair &amp; go behind her chair, move all her hairs on her right shoulder &amp; fix her lock. A shiver ran down her Spine as his hands touch her neck. She closed her eyes tightly.  
Abhi feels her shiver &amp; think to tease her.  
Abhi: ho gaya.  
Tarika: th..a...nks (stammering)  
Abhi(teasing tone): kya hoa tarika thnad lag rahi ha kya tumha? (Smirking)  
Tarika: nhi toh  
Abhi: phir itna kanp(shiver) kyun rahi thi? (Smirking) jab mai tumha locket phena raha tha.  
Tarika: wo toh tumhare touch ki waja sa(bite her tongue, try to cover up what she said absent mindly) kuch nhiii...  
Abhi enjoying tarika's situation In mean while waiter come with cake &amp; dinner.  
Tarika cut the cake &amp; abhi feed her first and then tarika feed him.  
After cake cutting they had their dinner with casual chatting. They finished their dinner &amp; left the restaurant.  
Waiting for valet to pull their car into the driveway.  
Tarika broke the silence " thank u soo much abhi making my special day more special" she hugged him tightly. Abhi hug her back &amp; said welcm tarika. Car reached &amp; the drove back to their respective homes with a shining smile on their faces.

A/N: This is the gift for my besty Subhashree. Hope u all liked it  
*Thanks all for ur reviews on my previous story*  
(no proof read so sorry for typing mistakes)


End file.
